FRAGMENTOS  3era Temporada
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Un intento fallido de suicidio, le trajo a Maka una noticia que podría reconstruir su vida. Soul, en cambio, parece estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recuperarla. ¿Y Black Star? ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de lo que une a Maka y a Soul?
1. Chapter 1

**FRAGMENTOS ~ 3rd. Season ~+**

**+STAGE 01: MÍO+**

Ese día, pasé más horas inconsciente de las que imaginaba, la verdad.

Siquiera podía recordar qué me pasó ese día, qué pasó después de que enfureciera frente al espejo y buscara una solución posible a mi problema, una solución que incluyó mi sangre en ése vidrio navaja.

Siquiera sabía cómo fue que llegué aquí, a ésta habitación de blanco que irradiaba una sensación extremadamente deprimente y a ésta cama maltrecha que me hacía sentir como una enferma, con los ojos que apenas podía mantener abiertos y mi boca que estaba amargamente reseca.

No tenía idea en qué condiciones o en qué estado, pero... supuse que habías tenido el honor de escoltarme hasta aquí, que me trajiste en tus brazos como si te estuvieras muriendo por tenerme así y que mi cuerpo había empezado a desvanecerse, a perder el color pálido que siempre tuve por uno que tiraba peligrosamente a blanco.

Y entonces me vi obligada a permanecer aquí, a quedarme tendida en este lugar de porquería que, iba a terminar matándome antes que dejarme salir.

Se sentía horrible estar atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes, que hasta parecían estar observándome morbosamente y vigilándome como si fuera alguna especie de demente, como si fuera a escaparme por la ventana en algún arrebato de locura.

Pero me sentía tan débil que siquiera pensé en eso, siquiera tenía fuerzas para mover los brazos y apenas podía mantenerme despierta, mirando la habitación pintada de ese blanco perfectamente limpio que inevitablemente me estaba desesperando.

Y que a mi estado lamentable se le sumaran todas esas cosas horribles, como los cables pegados dolorosamente a mis brazos y el aparato que escasamente tiraba oxígeno puesto en mi boca... fue como que casi me hizo perder la cabeza, estaba como atada a una maldita máquina que controlaba cada segundo de mi vida y que limitaba mis movimientos considerablemente, con tal que no pudiera salirme de la habitación ésa del infierno.

Hasta que de un momento a otro te apareciste, entraste por la puerta casi sin querer hacer ruido y me pusiste una cara que nunca antes había visto, una cara que obviamente te hizo ver mucho más humano.

Fue como que sentí algo diferente al verte ahí, tal vez porque esa vez no te encontré tan herido combinado con un toque de enfadado y por ende, esa vez parecías también un poquito bastante preocupado.

Parecía como que yo te hubiese vuelto a interesar bien, que ahora sí me veías como yo quería que me vieras y que ahora sí te dabas cuenta, que yo alguna vez te amé más que a nada.

Hasta parecías estar conciente de tus errores, cuando no supiste que hacer conmigo y preferiste abandonarme, antes que comprometerte a algo conmigo.

Parecía que ahora ya sabías que también había sido tu culpa, que tú también tuviste que ver en esto y que tú también buscaste que nos separáramos, porque a ti te costaba estar conmigo así como a mí me costaba estar contigo.

Y sin embargo ahora todo parecía tan normal que, casi ni me creí cuando te sentaste al lado mío y me miraste con un gesto algo desconocido, con ésa ligera y diminuta curva en tus labios que te daba un aspecto totalmente irresistible.

**UNA SONRISA QUE, TE HACÍA VER MUY LINDO.**

**-¿Mejor?-preguntaste, considerado**

**-Podría decirse que sí...-respondí, casi sin escucharme-¿Qué me pasó?-**

**-¿No te acuerdas?-me miraste, intrigado-¿Nada de nada?-**

**-Bueno, algo sí me acuerdo...-dije, no muy segura-Pero no creo que quieras saberlo...-**

**-Si tiene que ver con él, por supuesto que no quiero saberlo-evadiste, el tema-Ya tuve suficiente, ¿sabes?-**

**-Sí...-bajé, la cabeza-Lo siento...-**

**-Bueno, da igual-resolviste, volviendo a tu gesto de siempre-No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora-**

**-¿Tan mal estoy?-interpreté, casi**

**-Hmm...-pensaste, apenas-Podrías haber estado peor-me hablaste, en clave-Al menos, eso me dijeron-**

**-Entonces, sí que fue grave...-dije, medio turbada-Lo que sea que me haya pasado...-**

**-Bueno, en realidad...-me contaste, despacio-Te hiciste algo, que es diferente-agregaste, a la versión-O más bien, te hicieron algo-**

**-¿Hmm?-me quedé, casi-¿En qué sentido?-**

**-No, no importa-cambiaste, de tema-Si es que nadie se entera de esto, claro-**

**-Oye, Soul...-te nombré, en un susurro-No me escuchaste después de que hablamos, ¿verdad?-te salí, con otra cosa-No sabes qué hice después de eso, ¿cierto?-**

**-No, no sé nada-contestaste, así como si nada-Te encontré en el baño, nada más-**

**-Qué gracioso, ¿no?-reaccioné, instantánea-Es como que ya me acordé de todo...-te conté, infantil-De todo lo que sentí, cuando me miré al espejo...-volví, en mí-Y también, de lo que hice, después de romperlo...-**

**-Deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso, ¿sabes?-esquivaste, seguir-Es mejor que no pienses mucho en eso-me aconsejaste, genio-Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijeron-**

**-¿En serio crees que estoy tan mal como para repetirlo?-me desprendí, el oxígeno-¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpida?-**

**-Sólo digo que no estás bien-te hiciste, el bueno-Y que no te hace bien, pensar en él-**

**-¡No me digas!-me burlé, porque quise-¿Y recién te das cuenta?-te hice, burla-¡Se nota que me prestas atención, en serio!-**

**-No se puede hablar contigo, ¿sabes?-te quejaste, como siempre-No sé ni para qué mierda te traje-**

**-¡Me lo hubieras hecho más fácil, si me hubieras dejado morir!-te reclamé, obvio-¡Me lo hubieras hecho más fácil, si te hubieras dado cuenta que ya no quería seguir viviendo así!-**

Tal vez te hizo sentir tan mal mi comentario, que perdiste la poca cortesía que habías tenido conmigo hasta el momento y volviste a ser tú de golpe, el mismo que desgraciadamente no era nada más que violento.

Fue por eso me agarraste de los hombros con fuerza, como si quisieras que me quedara quieta un segundo y que también me estuviera callada, sólo para no decir semejante pavada como la de recién.

Me apretaste tanto que hasta me quejé medio idiota, a la par que tus uñas despedazadas se clavaron en mi piel y me dejaron un poco bastante marcada, como si hubieras querido matarme trágicamente.

Y seguro que me viste así como me sentiste, que me asusté como no me había asustado hasta el momento y que por eso cerré los ojos con fuerza, porque me aterraba tener que vivir esto otra vez y encima contigo.

Porque me aterraba verte a la cara ahora, ahora que prácticamente estabas al tanto de mi cuestión sin resolver y de mi asunto pendiente que, desgraciadamente me habían llevado a un resultado bastante sufrido.

Porque me aterraba la idea de que ya supieras todo de nuestra relación, que nunca habías sufrido tanto pero tanto por ti y que no fue lo nuestro, lo que me arrastró a un suicidio fallido.

Ahora sabías que yo sufría y hasta estaba que me moría por él, el mismo que injustamente te robó mi amor y te sacó del trono a las patadas, sólo porque al muy agrandado le gustaba sentirse como un Rey.

Un Rey por el que perdí hasta la cabeza, dejé a un lado mi vergüenza y tiré a la basura mi orgullo, para también confundirte a ti y abandonarte tras de mi sombra.

**Y SABÍA QUE, NUNCA ME LO IBAS A PERDONAR.**

**-¡Me importas!-gritaste, tontito-¡Por eso, no te dejé morir!-repetiste-¡No te dejé morir, porque todavía me importas!-**

**-¡¿El qué te importa?-me saqué, mal-¡Que no esté con él te importa!-te malinterpreté, como siempre-¡Eso te importa!-**

**-¡Me importa lo que tienes ahí dentro!-tapaste, mi boca-¡Ahora sí me importa!-**

**-¿Eh?-fruncí, el ceño-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**-Estás embarazada, ¿sabías?-informaste, relajado**

**-¿Eh?-parpadee-¿Qué?-abrí los ojos, bien grandes-¿Cómo?-**

**-Bueno, recién me entero-contaste, tranquilo-Me lo acaban de decir-agregaste, al notición-Cosa que tú no hiciste, claro-**

**-¿Me estás cargando?-me enojé, mal-¿Cómo se supone que tendría que habértelo dicho, si ni yo lo sabía?-**

**-Porque todavía sigues siendo una pendeja-me acusaste, malvado-Por eso, ni te diste cuenta-**

**-Claro-dije, forra-Insúltame, ahora que puedes-te dejé, seguir-Sacate las ganas, ahora que puedes-te la dejé, pasar-Humillame más, ya que estás-**

**-¿Me tengo que compadecer, acaso?-me buscaste, roña-No te vas a morir por algo así, ¿o sí?-**

**-¡Es que no tengo idea de qué hacer!-me puse, en víctima-¡Y si tú no vas a estar conmigo...!-**

**-No te adelantes-me cortaste-¿Qué es eso de que no voy a estar contigo?-repetiste-¿Qué se supone que significa?-**

**-Que me vas a dejar, aunque sea tuyo-aclaré, medio triste**

**-¿Y cómo sabes que es mío?-cuestionaste, desconfiado**

**-¿Que no es obvio?-me ofendí, casi-Porque no me acosté con nadie más, claro está-**

**-¿Y esperas que me crea eso?-te burlaste, de mí-Debes pensar que soy un estúpido, en serio-**

**-Es la verdad, me creas o no-dije, haciéndome la dura-No vas a negar que cojiste conmigo, ¿o sí?-**

**-No, por supuesto que no-aceptaste, cortés-Sé lo que hice-**

**-Entonces, hazte cargo-ordené-Es tu hijo, después de todo-**

**-Sí-me hablaste, malito-Más te vale que sea mío-**


	2. Chapter 2

**+STAGE 02: BEBÉ+**

Luego de eso, pasé en ese espantoso lugar como unas dos semanas, dos insoportables e interminables semanas.

Me sacaste del mugriento hospital ése apenas estuve mejor, apenas pude desprenderme de las máquinas vigilantes ésas y apenas cubrieron mis heridas, con unas vendas que olían asquerosamente a enfermo.

Entonces volví a casa casi sintiéndome ajena, como si ya no tuviera derecho a pisar éste lugar y como si todas mis desgracias, estuvieran apiladas aquí dentro una arriba de otra.

Tuve esa sensación todo el maldito rato hasta que me acostumbré de nuevo, a estar tendida en ésta cama que estaba tan sucia como yo y que hacía juego con cada uno de mis errores, de manera que siempre me daban ganas de vomitar.

Y como estuviste todo el tiempo dando vueltas por la casa, yendo de un lado al otro arreglando una que otra cosa, luego del desastre que armé la otra vez... bueno, no me podía salir de la cama ésa de porquería, lamentablemente.

Obvio que también me habían recomendado reposo por el momento, porque no la había pasado nada bien la última vez y porque ahora, tenía algo más importante de lo que hacerme cargo.

Pero que tú ya estuvieras aquí, dispuesto a cuidarme el lindo retoño en mi interior...

Bueno, como que ya me solucionaba un poco las cosas, la verdad.

Era como que no tenía ni una pizca de instinto maternal y tampoco me interesaba tenerlo, porque este repentino embarazo sólo tenía algo de bueno y me iba a servir para una sola cosa.

**RETENERTE A MI LADO.**

Porque estabas tan buenito últimamente que, no se te iba a dar por abandonar al chico y mucho menos, dejarme a mí a cargo de la crianza.

Porque en el fondo te había ablandado tanto la noticia que, se te dio por querer estar presente en cada momento de la gestación y por no querer perderte absolutamente nada, siquiera cuando empezase a patear ridículamente.

Te habías tomado el papel de padre tan en serio que, al principio como que me dio un poquito de asco y hasta me repugnó que me cuidaras tanto, sólo porque querías asegurarte de que el condenado bebé estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Me puso los pelos de punta que quisieras más al **"supuesto"** hijito que a mí, que le prestaras atención y hasta te preocuparas por ese feto de mierda, más de lo que alguna vez lo hiciste por mí.

¿Que yo no te importaba, acaso? ¿No te importaba que yo tuviese que cargar, con el maldito crío los nueve jodidos meses?

Estabas como medio estúpido haciéndote el padre que, siquiera te diste cuenta que yo seguía ahí y que ahora tenía un compromiso contigo, que incluía lamentablemente el nacimiento de la asquerosa criatura.

Estabas hecho un completo tarado por semejante cosa que, pasaste a hacerme sentir como un maldito contenedor del **"fruto de tu semilla" **y como la desgraciada mujer que transformarías en un tanque, cuando se te diera por satisfacer mis antojos pero únicamente de comida.

**Y LAMENTABLEMENTE, ESO TENÍA QUE CAMBIAR.**

**-Ah, perdón...-dijiste, asomado en la puerta-¿Dormías?-**

**-No...-contesté, así nada más-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Todavía tengo que acomodar un par de cosas por aquí...-me diste, explicaciones-¿Te molesta si lo hago ahora?-**

**-No-respondí, cortante-Me da igual-**

**-No se te pasa el mal humor, ¿eh?-entraste, a la habitación-¿Me quieres contar?-**

**-¿Para qué?-te ataqué, sin discreción-¿Lo vas a entender, acaso?-**

**-Bueno, podría intentarlo, ¿no?-te pusiste, medio amable-Digo, ahora que vamos a tener un hijo...-**

**-No te quiero contar, igual-ignoré, tu disposición-Siquiera me escuchas-**

**-¿Eh?-reaccionaste, acomodando unas sillas-¿Dijiste algo?-**

**-No, nada-apreté, los puños, frustrada**

¡Que situación de mierda, por Dios! ¡Me estabas haciendo sentir para la mierda, maldición!

Te estabas portando tan mal conmigo que, casi me dieron ganas de ir a matarte a golpes y que por fin te dieras cuenta que, a mí no me hacía para nada bien esto.

Te estaba saliendo horrible la actuación ésta patética, porque querías hacerte el **"padre de familia"** y querías asegurarte de que **"tu mujer"** estuviera bien atendida, para que después no se te escapara y te dejara solo con el bebé bastardo.

Querías que te saliera tan bien la actuación que, terminaste por exponerte solo ante mis ojos resentidos y los mismos que esa vez, te miraron con más odio que nunca antes en su vida.

Te pusiste a acomodar el horrendo cuarto muy decidado a tu tarea, tarareaste una maldita pero desafinada canción todo el tiempo y tuviste esa condenada sonrisa refrescante tuya, estampada en los labios como prueba de tu agobiante estado de felicidad.

¿Que si me volvió loca, eso? ¡Por supuesto que me volvió loca! ¡Me puso los pelos de punta, maldición!

Me daba asco tener que vivir así contigo, tener que estar en esta cama que casi me había cabado el pozo y tener que estar entre estas sábanas que casi se habían adherido a mis piernas, para estancarme en este lugar espantoso que todavía no habías acondicionado y que seguramente dejarías aún mucho peor que antes.

Justo entonces se me dio por pensar lo diferente que sería mi vida, si no hubieras sido tú el que me encontró en el baño y el que me llevó en sus brazos al hospital, si no fueras tú el que viviera conmigo y si no fueras tú el padre de mi hijo.

Justo entonces se me dio por pensar en él, si realmente yo hubiese despreciado a este bebé de la misma manera y si realmente yo hubiese maldecido este embarazo, si hubiera sido él el que estuviera aquí conmigo y no tú.

**SI TÚ FUERAS ÉL.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-me hablaste, ocupado con otras tareas-Estás callada, últimamente-**

**-Estaba pensando en levantarme, hoy-contesté, cortante-Además, quiero tomarme un vaso de agua-expliqué, como si tuviera que hacerlo-De pie, digo-**

**-Mejor, quédate ahí-dijiste, dejando la ropa para doblar-Yo te lo traigo, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Creo que no me estás entendiendo-te paré, antes de que salieras-Quiero moverme, de esta cama-repetí, medio malhumorada-Sola-**

**-¿Vas a salir de la casa?-preguntaste, de la nada-Si te levantas, digo-**

**-¿Qué?-me lo tomé, a mal-No, no voy a salir de la casa-dije, medio ofendida-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-**

**-Perdón...-te miraste, los pies-No debí decir eso...-**

**-Por supuesto que no-me crucé, de brazos-Bastante oportuno, tu comentario-**

**-No me malinterpretes-te excusaste, como siempre-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien, nada más-**

**-¿Para qué me controlas, si estoy embarazada?-salí, a defenderme-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer, si salgo de aquí?-renuncié, a mi acción-Tengo un bebé dentro mío, después de todo-**

**-Bueno, no me deja muy tranquilo, eso-diste vueltas, sobre el asunto-Después de lo que hiciste la otra vez...-**

**-¿Me lo vas a repetir toda la vida?-dije, de mala gana-Deja de tratarme como si estuviera loca-**

**-Creo que todavía no te recuperaste-me analizaste, como un especialista-Y con esto del bebé...-claro, problema mío-Bueno, no quiero que hagas ninguna locura-**

**-¡Esto me está volviendo loca!-me saqué, las sábanas de encima-¡Que me tengas encerrada, me está volviendo loca!-insistí, a ver si te entraba-¡¿Que no puedes entender eso?-**

**-Te estoy cuidando, nada más-respondiste, sensible-Porque no quiero que te pase nada-aclaraste, medio galán-Ni a ti ni al bebé-**

**-¡Maldita la hora en que me embaracé!-patalee, ridícula-¡Maldita la hora en que dejé que me embarazaras!-me quejé, consecutivamente-¡Maldito tú, por hacerme esto!-**

**-No hables así-me hablaste, tranquilo-No es como si yo lo hubiese hecho a propósito-miraste, para otro lado-Yo tampoco quería que esto pasara, ¿sabes?-**

**-¡¿Y a mí qué carajo me importa eso?-me tiré, de los pelos-¡Soy yo la que está sufriendo, no tú!-hice referencia, a otra cosa-¡Porque soy yo la que tiene que llevar adentro a tu hijo por nueve jodidos meses!-resongé, indignada-¡Soy yo la que tiene que cargar con eso!-**

**-Al menos, estoy aquí, ¿no?-dijiste, como si fuera mejor-Quiero acompañarte y eso-ni me viste, a la cara-Pero igual lo sigues haciendo difícil-**

**-¡¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer difícil, si te quedaste por el bebé y no por mí?-estallé, de repente-¡¿Crees que soy tan estúpida, como para no darme cuenta?-**

**-No quería dejarte sola en un momento así-te excusaste, como de costumbre-Aunque también me dieron ganas de abandonarte-te confundiste, en medio del relato-Pero, te volví a elegir, ¿no?-volviste, a tu decisión anterior-Otra vez, estoy aquí, contigo-**

**-¡No te hagas el cursi, que no te sale!-chillé, histérica-¡Y deja de mentirme, que me haces sentir peor!-**

**-¿Y entonces, qué quieres que te diga?-buscaste, sin muchas ganas-Para hacerte sentir mejor, digo-**

**-Dime la verdad...-supliqué, cambiando mi voz-Por favor...-**

**-Tú y yo estamos juntos, porque esperamos un bebé-me aclaraste, las dudas-Nada más-**


	3. Chapter 3

**+STAGE 03: LLAVE+**

Después de eso, ni me di por enterada, cuándo fue que te fuiste.

Saliste a hacer o a buscar algo para **"nuestro nuevo integrante" **y yo siquiera me opuse, te dejé marchar bien derechito como un buen soldado comprometido con su patria y dejé que salieras a hacer lo que te ponía tan contento, a ver si esta vez por fin se te daba por hacerme sentir orgullosa o algo por el estilo.

Obvio que la dichosa cosa para el bebé te tomó la mitad del día, me abandonaste un poquito más tarde del mediodía y el sol ya se había puesto tras de tu espalda poco formada, como símbolo del principio de una noche que contaría con tu ausencia.

Y si me hubiera agarrado en otras épocas, sólo un poquito más aventurera... bueno, hubiera salido a hacer destrozos, la verdad.

Hubiera salido a quemar nuestra relación por todos lados, a traicionar tu confianza de puerta en puerta y a **"pasar por las armas"** de cama en cama, hasta que a ti se te diera por venir a contentarme y hasta complacerme como era debido.

Te hubiera hecho todo eso y mucho más en mis tiempos de travesura, hubiera hecho buen uso de mi agilidad en la cama de cualquier tipo y me hubiera metido asquerosamente entre las piernas de cualquier tipo, para callar los deseos sofocantes que bombeaban dentro mío y que hasta amenazaban con salirse por mi garganta rasposa.

Pero como que ahora era un poquito bastante imposible, estaba como medio postrada en esta cama de porquería y hasta me habías dejado sin ropa para acondicionarme, por si se me ocurría salir a hacer de las mías.

Entonces no me quedó otra más que aceptar mi situación actual, que obviamente ahora estaba por ser **"madre de familia"** y que iba a tener próximamente una especie de **"esposo"**, al que tendría que complacer y hasta asistir tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Y sin embargo, decirlo y hasta aceptarlo tan así... bueno, no me hizo sentir nada bien, la verdad.

Que yo estuviera por llegar a esa etapa de mi vida, en la que iba a tener que dejarme de pavear y someterme a madurar de una buena vez... fue como que me aterró un poquito, porque se sentía tan bien el seguir comportándome y hasta haciéndome la pendeja, que me dio más miedo que cualquier cosa el tener que convertirme en una mujer adulta.

Porque no quería desprenderme de mis tiempos de juventud, no quería tener que empezar a hacer cosas de vieja resongona y tener que actuar como una señora malvivida de unos cuarenta años, cuando apenas era mayor de edad y todavía mi vida colgaba de los brotes de mi juventud.

**SI NO FUERA, POR EL BEBÉ.**

Tal vez te podía sonar horrible o hasta espantoso, pero... últimamente, el engendro me estaba complicando bastante las cosas, la verdad.

Encima que estaba ocupando lugar dentro de mi vientre y hasta estaba creciendo de forma gigante... el muy desgraciado me estaba robando tu atención, se estaba metiendo entre nosotros como un **"tercero en discordia"** y hasta se estaba ganando tu amor infantilmente, sólo porque irradiaba una ternura extremadamente sofocante y hasta insoportable.

Porque a mí ya se me había pasado la condenada y maldita idea que tuve la otra vez, ésa en la que ibas a estar unido a mí por medio del **"hermoso"** bebé y que nosotros por fin íbamos a tener otra oportunidad, que obviamente iba a retenerte a mi lado por el resto de tus días.

Era como que ahora no me gustaba esta situación, era como que ya había dejado de favorecerme el maldito embarazo y únicamente había comenzado a estorbarme en todo sentido de la palabra, porque estaba siendo obligada a hacerme cargo de algo de lo que no quería hacerme cargo y a vivir la vida que no estaba dispuesta a vivir a ésta edad tan prematura.

¿Por qué? ¡Porque, el día que te decidiste a cojerme, te me tiraste encima como un animal! ¡Porque, el día que se te dio por hacerlo conmigo, me tomaste como una bestia hubiera tomado a su presa!

Por lo que eras absolutamente responsable de esto, compartías conmigo más de la mitad de la culpa y tenías exactamente la misma responsabilidad que yo con **"nuestro retoño"**, porque habías puesto una parte de ti dentro de mí casi sin pensarlo y ahora tenías que reconocer que había salido un bebé de aquello que me pusiste adentro.

¿Horrible? Sí, sonaba espantosamente horrible, la verdad.

Pero lamentablemente así estaban las cosas, nosotros dos ahora íbamos a empezar una vida de adultos y que se escurriría en lo deprimente de la situación, tanto que ambos íbamos a dejar de prestarle atención al **"hijito nuestro"** y nos íbamos a dedicar a tratarnos más mal que de costumbre, que inevitablemente contarían con unos gritos al máximo de volumen y con unos golpes que nos iban a dejar marcados de por vida.

Y a mí me asustaba el sólo pensar en eso, era como que ya estaba hecha a tu idea de golpeador violento y a mi faceta de mujer víctima, sólo porque no habías podido vivir con semejante carga de estrés y porque no habías podido lidiar con una mujer que salió a engañarte apenas parió.

Era obvio que nosotros íbamos a terminar así apenas pasaran los nueve meses, porque era obvio que yo iba a salir a liberarme apenas terminara esta condena y que te iba a hacer la vida aún más imposible que la otra vez, sólo para hacerte pagar que me amarraste y hasta me obligaste a tener un condenado hijo tuyo.

Y sin embargo era tu reacción lo que me daba más miedo, porque me había hecho la viva pensando una venganza adecuada para esta situación y ahora me temblaban las piernas cada vez que se me venían las imágenes encima, ésas en las que yo salía con unos cuarenta años encima y con un cuerpo teñido excesivamente de un violento color morado.

Que miedo, ¿no? Sí, estaba que me moría del miedo, la verdad.

Porque obviamente entendía que no nos lleváramos bien y eso, pero era horrible pensar y hasta creer que ibas a llegar a ese extremo conmigo, sólo porque tú me querías **"buena"** y yo insistía en portarme como una malvada víbora.

Era horrible saber que esto no iba a funcionar ni de casualidad, que siquiera íbamos a compartir algo más sólo por el bebé y que nos íbamos a odiar como no nos habíamos odiado hasta el momento, porque habíamos dejado pasar cosas que ahora se nos iban a venir encima y que nos iban a poner a tomar una decisión lamentablemente definitiva.

**SEPARARNOS.**

Era horrible pensar y hasta saber que hasta aquí llegábamos, que esta vez no había vuelta atrás ni había tiempo para arrepentirse y ponernos a rezar por poder querernos bien pero como era debido, sin que lo nuestro volviera a convertirse en lo que había sido antes y que nos había atado a depender de nuestra imaginaria pero conflictiva vida sexual.

Porque nosotros no habíamos estado destinados a esto desde un principio, tú no habías nacido para lidiar con semejante pendeja caprichosa y a mí nunca se me había dado bien tenerle paciencia a un pendejo malhumorado, tanto que tú me viste a mí como me querías ver y yo te miré a ti como me moría por mirarte.

Los dos habíamos buscado algo diferente como fruto de nuestra relación, algo que no fuera el maldito pero sorpresivo bebé dentro mío y algo que nos uniera sin necesidad de obligarnos, algo que no nos hiciera sentir tan dependientes y tan desesperados por no quedarnos totalmente solos.

Pero obviamente lo único que conseguimos fue esto, que yo estuviera encerrada en esta casa con un hijo tuyo en el vientre y prendida a una vida que no dejaba de ser de mierda ni por un segundo, siquiera cuando me limitaba a cerrar los ojos con paciencia y me ponía a imaginar lo bien que la estaría pasando si fueran otras las circunstancias.

**ME PUSE, A PENSAR EN ÉL.**

Me encontré a mi misma naufragando entre sus recuerdos, entre las sonrisas que él escasamente me había regalado y entre las pocas cosas que él abiertamente había compartido conmigo, entre cada una de sus muecas tan particulares y entre cada uno de sus gestos tan impredecibles.

Volví a pensar en él porque realmente me hacía falta, necesitaba asegurarme de que todavía seguía locamente enamorada de él y que no me había olvidado de lo mucho que había llegado a amarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y lo mucho que yo había sufrido por ese amor berreta.

Por eso revisé nuestros lugares casi con paciencia, me pasé por el baño de casa casi investigándolo y después me fui para la cocina, como queriendo revivir sus dotes de gracia y su chiquito humor.

Y así nada más me encontré en una situación que me heló la sangre, reconocí como si fuera normal la forma en que se abrió la puerta y se volvió a cerrar, como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que él puso y sacó las llaves para invadir mi espacio.

Cosa que irremediablemente todavía no cambiaba, él se asomó a la cocina como si yo hubiera estado esperándolo y se quedó mirándome como siempre me había mirado, con esa cara de rebelde que lo ponía increíblemente tentador y apetitoso.

Entonces fue como que me quedé sin aire instantáneamente, mis piernas flaquearon como queriendo tirarme abajo y mis labios se entumecieron considerablemente, para que yo terminara tirada en el piso y como una estúpida rendida a sus pies.

Pero él igual se las ingenió para no dejarme caer, me atajó justo antes de que tocara el suelo y me sostuvo en sus brazos con más amor que nunca, devolviéndome una sonrisa que me reconfortó pero que también me hizo estremecer.

**-¿ME quedo con la llave?-se burló, divertido, de mí**


	4. Chapter 4

**+STAGE 04: TE AMO+**

En esa ocasión, él pareció salido de un cuento de hadas, casi.

Me llevó en sus brazos como si realmente me quisiera, no despegó los ojos de mí ni por un segundo y me hizo sentir a mí tan chiquita entre su cuerpo formado, que sólo me encogí de hombros y apenas pude mantenerle la mirada.

Porque él no tenía idea de lo mal que me hacía a mí, tener que verlo tan cariñoso y tan bueno conmigo en una situación como esta, en la que él ya no tenía cabida en mi vida y que no iba a tener nunca más por culpa de la **"hermosa"** criatura.

Porque él no tenía idea de lo que me estaba pasando justo en ese momento, él no se daba cuenta que no iba a poder tener conmigo la misma relación de antes y que obviamente no iba a hacer conmigo las mismas cosas que antes, no si eso me involucraba a mí desnuda entre sus piernas y él metido dentro mío como si fuera alguna especie de animal.

Pero igual dejé que tuviéramos este momento tan especial, dejé que me llevara hasta la habitación y que me acomodara en la cama con más cuidado que nunca, para después soltarme una sonrisita cariñosa y salir del lugarcito para poder asistirme bien.

Fue entonces que al fin pude respirar correctamente, él hacia que se me cerrara el pecho casi sin pensarlo y hacia que mi corazón apenas pudiera latir pausadamente, porque él seguía teniendo este tipo de control sobre mí y todavía podía hacerme sentir igual de débil.

Y sin embargo, tuve la necesidad de que este hombre me hiciera sentir así sólo por esa vez y me permitiera olvidar que él nunca iba a formar parte de mi vida, no como yo quería que estuviera conmigo y como mi cuerpo reclamaba insistentemente su sofocante calor.

**FÍSICAMENTE.**

**-Ten-me ofreció, gentil-TE traje un vaso de agua-**

**-Gracias-contesté, algo seca-Déjalo ahí-**

**-¿Huh?-arqueó, las cejas-Tómalo, que es más fácil-**

**-¿Me puedes hacer caso?-dije, mala-Déjalo ahí, ¿quieres?-**

**-Bueno, tranquila-obedeció, obvio-¿Es un regalo, acaso?-**

**-No-corté, enseguida-Me importan un bledo los vasos-hice, un puchero-Es sólo que no quiero estar cerca tuyo-**

**-Ah...-suspiró, apenas-¿Sigo siendo YO el del problema, entonces?-**

**-No quiero arriesgarme-expliqué, mi punto-¿Entiendes?-miré, hacia otro lado-No quiero ni tener la oportunidad de tocarte-**

**-¿Tan irresistible SOY?-se hizo, el vivo-ME halagas, Maka-**

**-No es porque tú seas atractivo-le conté, despacio-Es porque yo soy débil-sujeté, la sábana-Y ya no estoy para ponerme a pavear contigo, ¿sabes?-renuncié, a duras penas-Bueno, en realidad, no puedo...-**

**-¿Qué?-me miró, chistoso-¿Estás por casarte o algo?-**

**-Algo así...-respondí, bajito-Voy a tener un bebé...-**

**-¿Cómo?-saltó, rápido-¿Cuándo pasó eso?-**

**-Lo supe justo después de que...-comencé, a contarle-Bueno, supongo que te habrás enterado, ¿no?-me corregí, sola-Que te llamé, digo-**

**-¿ME llamaste?-se rascó, la cabeza-¿Cuándo?-hizo, memoria-¿Cuando quedamos en que ME ibas a llamar?-**

**-Bueno, te llamé un poco tarde-inventé, una versión-No estabas en casa, parece-**

**-No ME moví en todo el día-pensó, enseguida-ME quedé esperando, como ME dijiste-relató, moviéndose el mentón-Pero se te complicó, por lo que parece-**

**-¿No estás enojado?-pregunté, casi-¿Siquiera un poquito?-**

**-¿Enojado por qué?-resolvió, fácil-¿ME dejaste algún mensaje, acaso?-dijo, inocente-¿O alguien más te atendió el teléfono?-**

**-No, no hablé con nadie ni te dejé ningún mensaje-contesté, segura-Tuve que cortar enseguida, ¿sabes?-puse, una sonrisita-No me sentía nada bien-**

**-Ah, entonces fue ahí-razonó, él-Que te enteraste, DIGO-**

**-Sí-me limité, a decir-Lo confirmé hace poquito, igual-me puse, medio contenta-Y tengo mucho miedo, también-me hice, la víctima-Pero con Soul aquí, me siento un poquito más segura-sonreí, medio fingida-Él hace que sea fácil-**

**-Espera-sonó, disgustado-¿Soul?-volvió, a preguntar-¿Ya estás con Soul otra vez?-**

**-Estoy con él porque es el padre-respondí, seca-Nada más-**

**-¿Y cómo sabes que no es MÍO?-interrogó, enseguida-No te habrás olvidado que lo hiciste CONMIGO primero, ¿o sí?-**

**-No soy estúpida-me ofendí, casi-Sé muy bien lo que hice-**

**-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no es MÍO?-repitió, la misma pregunta de mierda-¿Cómo estás tan segura, de que no hay posibilidad de que sea MÍO?-**

**-No es tuyo porque no es tuyo-resumí, para su entendimiento-No me jodas más con eso, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Sé que ME estás mintiendo-me leyó, la mente-El bebé no es de Soul-supuso, adivino-Es MÍO-se puso, la ficha-Sólo que no quieres admitirlo-**

**-A ver si te queda claro, Black Star-cerré, los ojos-Estoy esperando un bebé, que no quiero-revelé, mi estado actual-Y me importa un carajo de quién sea-**

**-Entonces, es más fácil decir que es de Soul, ¿no?-sacó, medio genio-Porque a él lo tienes agarrado con eso, ¿no?-**

**-Sí...-asistí, vil-Porque a él lo tengo agarrado con eso...-**

¿Sonó feo? ¿En serio sonó feo? No, por supuesto que no.

Más feo era lo que me estabas haciendo tú, condenándome a vivir toda la vida contigo y tu maldito pero repulsivo crío, que me habías puesto adentro para no soltarme y para no dejarme ir nunca.

Más feo era saber que te iba a tener pero no como te quería tener, ibas a estar conmigo sólo para que no te matara al bebé y para que no lo educara mal, sólo para que no heredara mis mañas y para que no tuviera ninguno de mis genes defectuosos.

Más feo era saber que no me podía escapar de algo así, porque mi primer veredicto había sido que era **"tu hijo"** y no podía salirte ahora con otra cosa, como para pedirte que necesitaba estar segura de esto y que prefería hacerme una prueba que comprobara mi destino.

Porque, si de casualidad, llegaba a salir mal... estaba claro que me ibas a matar en el hospital, ni te iba a importar si alguien te veía cometiendo el crimen o si alguien llegaba a escuchar mis gritos de auxilio, mucho menos si mi sangre lograba colarse por la puerta y si tus manos quedaban manchadas con la prueba clara del asesinato.

Entonces, ¿tan equivocada estaba? ¿Tan mal estaba que te mintiera, para que me dejaras viva?

Eso era exactamente lo que él no entendía, esto ya no iba de vivir todos juntos como una familia feliz y como si el bebé trajera consigo un milagro, porque esto ya no daba para que alguno de nosotros saliera bien parado y para que yo no quedara mal con respecto a nuestra situación actual.

Esto se había transformado en una escalofriante pesadilla, en la que todavía no estaba decidido el **"malo"** y en la que no se sabía si íbamos a salir vivos, porque éramos los tres presas de una obsesión que no nos dejaba vivir y victimas de una adicción que nos había envenenado cada una de las venas.

**UN AMOR, OBSESIVO Y ADICTIVO.**

**-Estás muy equivocada, ¿sabes?-quiso hacerme, la cabeza-Estás empeorando las cosas, con esto-**

**-Cierra la boca, ¿quieres?-lo traté, malísima-No me digas a mí lo que tengo que hacer-**

**-Heh...-sonrió, complacido-Ahora sí que te pareces mucho más a MÍ-me comparó, con él-Ahora sí que eres para MÍ-**

**-No me corras con eso-me quejé, tonta-No voy a caer-repetí, viéndolo a la cara-No otra vez-**

**-Mira, sería más fácil si YO te dijera lo que quieres escuchar, ¿no?-salió, con otra cosa-Bueno, esta vez, ESTOY seguro de que puedo hacerlo-confirmó, sin miedo-Hasta PUEDO decírselo a Soul, si se te antoja-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-levanté, las cejas-¿A cambio de qué?-**

**-Todavía quieres estar CONMIGO, ¿no es así?-sacó, otro tema-Y YO quiero saber si vas a tener un hijo MÍO, ¿cierto?-volvió, a lo mismo-Hagamos una cosa por la otra, ¿quieres?-**

**-No necesito que estés conmigo por el bebé-me resistí, obvio-Ya lo tengo a Soul para eso-dije, de mala gana-Y creeme-soné, abatida-Me basta y me sobra-**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-cambió, la voz-¿Estás loca?-volvió, a ser él-¿Cuándo no te presté atención YO?-**

**-Cuándo me prestaste atención, querrás decir-corregí, su frase-No fuiste el mejor de todos, ¿sabes?-**

**-Sí, bueno...-pensó, que contestarme-Tú tampoco fuiste muy buena, que digamos-**

**-¿Y?-dije, como si nada-¿Es mi culpa, entonces?-salí, por ese lado-¿Me busqué yo el bebé, acaso?-**

**-No ME jodas con eso, que YO tampoco lo busqué-se defendió, solo-Pero, te ESTOY diciendo que quiero hacerme cargo, ¿no?-tomo cartas, en el asunto-De los dos, digo-**

**-¿Eh?-me quedé, tildada**

**-ME comporté como un cretino antes, ¿de acuerdo?-admitió, arrepentido-Pero, en serio que ME importas-me miró, a los ojos-Te juro que ME importas, de verdad-dijo, con sentimiento-Aunque ahora ME odies, claro está-**

**-¿Qué?-me quedé, como medio tonta-Yo no...-**

**-Maka-me llamó, serio-Es tu decisión, de todos modos-se puso, en mi lugar-Si quieres estar con él o CONMIGO-me dio, a elegir-Pero, YO sólo quiero saber, ¿entiendes?-me sonrió, medio tristón-Que sabes que puedes contar CONMIGO, para lo que sea-**

**-¿En serio es eso lo que te preocupa?-reaccioné, no muy bien-Nunca te importé mucho, la verdad-**

**-¿Que no es obvio?-se puso, medio rojito-Es porque te amo-**


	5. Chapter 5

**+STAGE 05: PIEL**

Una vez más, esto me tuvo que pasar a mí, como siempre.

Tuve que escucharlo decir algo como eso justo ahora, él tuvo que decirme semejante cosa así de repente y siquiera se preocupó en darse cuenta, que yo estaba viviendo y hasta esperando un hijo de otro hombre.

Tuve que encontrarme otra vez con mi lado estúpido, me sentí tan chiquita pero tan indefensa frente a esa declaración y únicamente me limité a mirarlo a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho, como creyéndole el amor ese que le había salido de la nada y la inmensa devoción que sentía por mí en todo sentido.

Porque lamentablemente sí que le creí todo lo que dijo, hasta sentí que realmente quería hacerlo por mí y no porque le preocupaba lo que pudiese hacerle al bebé, si llegaba a estar yo únicamente a cargo de la crianza y especialmente de enseñarle buenos modales.

Porque él logró transmitirme ése sentimiento estúpido que compartíamos, las ganas que él tenía de tenerme como era debido y cómo todo el mundo esperaba que me tuviera, ahora que **"supuestamente"** esperábamos un hijo y que nos habíamos metido en un lío del que tenía que hacerse responsable.

Porque yo también tuve ganas de hacerme responsable en este caso, hasta podía irme directamente al altar si él me lo pedía de corazón y si realmente deseaba estar conmigo con todo lo que yo traía, sin que le importara la verdadera paternidad y lo que eso trajera como consecuencia.

Idiotamente me sentí con ese deseo infantil de arriesgarlo todo, de poner en riesgo mi vida sólo por una ocurrencia del momento y por un par de palabras que él había dicho sin pensar, por algo que hoy me sonó claramente a verdad y no quise darle oportunidad de que se arrimara a la mentira.

Por eso tuve que hacerle señas para que se acercara, le indiqué con los dedos que se pusiera cerca mío y él indiscutiblemente se portó bien, aunque sólo se sentó en la cama y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Pero no tenías idea de lo bien que me hizo sentir eso, lo bien que me hizo sentir que él no pretendiera tirarse encima mío y comerme con el mismo salvajismo de antes, que se portara por primera vez conmigo como un caballero y como un hombre que le tenía respeto a su mujer.

Y te sorprendería saber el efecto que tuvo en mí semejante cosa, cómo me derretí por su carita preocupada y cómo me hizo dibujar una sonrisita algo tonta, cuando unas pocas lagrimitas se saltaron de mis ojos y me quedé indefensa frente a un hombre ahora tierno.

**UN HOMBRE QUE YO AMABA, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN.**

**-¿Lo tenías pensado?-dije, medio graciosa-Digo, venir aquí a decirme esto...-**

**-Más o menos-respondió, siguiéndome el juego-¿Por qué?-preguntó, ladeando la cabeza-¿Te molestó?-**

**-No, no es eso...-miré, a un costado-Es que no va a ser fácil para mí, ¿entiendes?-le conté, de a poquito-Vivir con él y saber que me quieres...-**

**-Entonces, no vivas con él-resolvió, fácil-DÉJAME que te saque de aquí, ¿sí?-**

**-No, no puedo hacer eso...-me negué, rotundamente-Él me va a odiar, toda su vida...-dije, medio culpable-Y nunca va a dejarme en paz...-me perseguí, sola-No quiero vivir así, nunca más...-**

**-ESCÚCHAME-me tomo, de las manos-No te va a hacer nada, ¿entiendes?-me dijo, bien cerca-No te va a pasar nada, porque YO voy a estar ahí-me aseguró, serio-Te lo JURO-**

**-¿Para qué vas a estar ahí?-desconfié, enseguida-¿Cómo lo vas a detener?-**

**-¿Para qué más?-levantó, las cejas-Para decirle, que nunca te VOY a dejar ir-reveló, con una sonrisita -Y que YO te amo, de verdad-**

Me volví a encoger justo después de eso, volví a sentirme chiquita cuando él me dijo semejante cosa y solté una sonrisita un poquito tímida, que al principio a él le dio gracia y que después casi lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Te sorprendería saber cómo esa vez olvidé mi instinto maternal, cuando lo puse a él en un lugar donde pudiéramos volver a conectarnos y a tener un momento íntimo en cualquier sentido de la palabra, así eso significara quitarnos un poco de ropa y ensuciar rebeldemente las sábanas húmedas.

Pero únicamente me limité a recostarme en la cama, me acomodé disimuladamente entre unas pocas almohadas y me llevé sus enormes manos conmigo, para que él me siguiera casi hipnotizado y sin poder resistirse a mi lado provocador.

Entonces fue que me levanté apenas un poquito la remera, para poner sus manos sobre mi pequeño vientre y dejarlo sentir a él lo mismo que yo, lo mismo a lo que había decidido darle una oportunidad y que había decidido empezar a apreciar como era debido.

Y fue realmente estúpido lo que yo sentí entonces, él se fijó en la diminuta barriga que se me estaba formando y hasta puso una carita de contento que, a mí casi me hizo achicar los ojos como una tarada y hasta conmoverme por este hombre con semejante acto de ternura.

Porque él me transmitió algo tan distinto a lo habitual que, hasta me gustó que estuviéramos así de encariñados y así de conectados por medio del **"nuevo integrante"**, que increíblemente pasó a solucionar todos nuestros problemas y todas las cosas que antes habíamos tenido en el medio.

Increíble, ¿no? Sí, era para no creérselo, la verdad.

Pero más increíble fue lo que pasó después, cuando dejé de tener ese leve escalofrío en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y empecé a sentir inevitablemente el sofocante calor de su piel, que empezó a quemarme por medio de sus suaves manos y que me hizo casi tragarme el abdomen de una manera dolorosa.

Fue como que siquiera pude evitarlo, hasta eché la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera alcanzando **"el cielo"** y suspiré apenas noté el contacto que establecía con él, llegando al extremo en que mi cuerpo respondió a mis sensaciones y se arqueó de tal manera que terminé por abrir las piernas.

Donde él se metió sin pensar en pedirme permiso, se hizo un lugarcito para ubicarse bien pegado a mi intimidad y así inició las caricias tentadoramente en mi vientre, hasta inspeccionó las curvas de mis todavía no arruinadas caderas y marcó a paso lento un camino por mi cuerpo que me hizo perder la cabeza.

Obvio que él sabía lo viva que me estaba haciendo sentir, sólo por tocar intencionalmente mi piel antes reseca y por jugar con sus intrépidos dedos entre mi ombligo, para después combinarlo con un poquito de aire que provenía de su respiración caliente y que le sacaba una sonrisa victoriosa cada vez que me escuchaba gemir.

Así entonces siguió avanzando por mi cuerpo como queriendo marcarme, pasó por mis esqueléticas costillas casi sin prestar atención y llegó a mi pecho extremadamente plano casi de casualidad, para ponerse a masajear y hasta estrujar mis chiquitos pero formados senos de corona rosada.

Justo ahí me contagié de los estímulos que se desbordaban por mi sangre, hasta mi delicado cuerpo empezó a contraerse de pies a cabeza y mis pezones se endurecieron para aumentar el calor concentrado, que casi no me dejó respirar cuando él me arrancó la remera y volvió a bajar la cabeza para depositarse en mi **"esperado lugar"**.

Él abrió la boca de una manera que casi me pareció inhumana y así nada más se tragó uno de mis botoncitos duros, donde lo sentí poner un poco de saliva e intercambiarlo con un poco de su lengua filosa, para después pasar a succionar como si me estuviera bebiendo y hasta llegar a darme algún mordisco bastante sabroso.

Me sentí acabada y hasta lista en ese momento, el placer se extendió desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza y se salió obviamente por mi boca húmeda, que soltó unos cuantos sonidos roncos para felicitar y hasta aclamar al hombre que ahora tenía haciendo tan bien su trabajo.

Pero justo en ese momento tuve una sensación particularmente interesante, lo sentí como si estuviera prácticamente intentando entrar en mí y hasta distinguí la punta asomada contra mis pantaletas, que habían hecho caso al éxtasis que estaba alcanzando y me habían puesto considerablemente mojada en una zona increíblemente hinchada.

Por eso consideré necesario pasar a lo siguiente, le saqué la remera roñosa esa como también esos pantalones sucios y dejé que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo, para quedarme completamente desnuda ante un hombre algo virtuoso pero bien dotado.

El mismo que se arrodilló frente a mí casi sin fijarse y me obligó con mucho cuidado a reflexionar las piernas, para poder levantarme como si fuera toda una dama y se llevó mis caderas para ponerme justo donde me quería, donde él solito iba a hacer lo suyo y yo únicamente me limitaría a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Instantáneamente se dio lo que ambos estábamos esperando, él se metió dentro mío a la par de un gemido ahogado y se movió rápidamente casi sin querer dejarme respirar, cosa que me hizo seguirle el ritmo a su respiración caliente y yo también grité junto a un hombre satisfactoriamente excitado.

Dejé que él se metiera donde quisiera al ritmo que quisiera y le permití que llevara la situación hacia donde él quisiera, así le viniese bien la idea de seguir por horas o de acabar apenas pasaran los cinco minutos.

Porque estaba tan ocupada o tal vez entretenida concentrándome en su actuación que, simplemente quería concentrarme en el hombre que ahora me estaba haciendo tan feliz y que hasta me estaba haciendo sentir increíblemente viva, mientras intercambiaba conmigo un ritmo que lo hacia gemir y que me obligaba a mí a abrirme más.

Porque nuestro encuentro fue creciendo al paso constante de su excitación, él tuvo que agarrarse de mis caderas con muchísima más fuerza y hasta atraerme hacia su cuerpo de una manera un tanto violenta, para que pudiera tener total acceso a mi sexo y para que yo pudiera recibir en su totalidad lo que traía entre las piernas.

Así yo fui alcanzando violentamente un orgasmo que casi me dejó boquiabierta, me hice una con el sudor que él dejó caer sobre mi piel y con sus golpes que reflejaban el deseo de un hombre ansioso, por una mujer que esa vez lo acompañó en el baile y en el vaivén de dos cuerpos desesperados por un poco de piel.


	6. Chapter 6

**+STAGE 06: PADRE+**

Después de eso, mi vida de **"futura mamá"** no volvió a ser la misma, la verdad.

Pasé por un momento que, obviamente me hizo perder la cabeza y me puso a cargo de una situación que, otra vez me hizo volver a sentir viva.

Pasé por un momento que, lo trajo a él de vuelta a mi vida y con una cara que empecé a amar, casi sin fijarme en su anterior actitud basura y en su comportamiento de tipo jodido.

Pero desgraciadamente nuestro momento tuvo que terminar, él tuvo que irse de casa casi una hora después y me pidió que lo acompañara, a lo que gentilmente accedí y me limité a quedarme parada en la entrada.

Entonces él aprovechó para dejarme pensando, me pidió que considerara un poco lo que me había dicho y que no dudara en llamarlo cualquier cosa, por lo que dije que sí y acepté tener ese compromiso con él.

Increíble fue que él sonriera todo contento, que me viera con esa carita complacida y que tocara mi rostro pálido casi con descuido, para después enredar los dedos entre mi cabello y jugar infantilmente con un mechón un poco pobre.

Únicamente me quedé medio hipnotizada, me quedé quieta viendo a este hombre lleno de afecto y le dejé seguir con su actuación de nene cursi, que estaba embobado con una nena poco crecida y escasamente desarrollada.

Sin embargo nuestro acto inocente no duró mucho, él no tardó nada en descuidar los dedos y rozar inconscientemente mi cuello, a lo que yo emití un quejido bastante ahogado y dejé que mi piel se pusiera de gallina por el contacto.

Volví yo entonces a ser víctima de un hombre como este, un hombre al que le encantaba tenerme así y al que le encantaba verme extremadamente linda, porque él le había puesto atención al brillo en mis ojos y al rubor en mis mejillas.

Pero lamentablemente yo no podía aguantarme, no podía estar con él actuando tan cariñosa y tan enamorada de un hombre que, **"supuestamente"** no me atraía para nada y que no despertaba mi apetito sexual.

Seguramente él se dio cuenta enseguida de mi situación, por eso se me vino encima sin importarle nada y se prendió a mis labios con unas ganas tremendas de comerme, que le hizo mezclarse conmigo casi ahogándome e intercambiar un poco de lengua a la par de unos toques de saliva.

Así yo me incliné sin importarme nada y lo metí a la casa tirandolo de la remera, para que él me estampara contra la pared violentamente y empezara a desvestirme casi arrancándome la ropa, para que se salieran todos los botones de mi camisa y mi pollera quedara a la altura de mi abdomen.

Entonces yo me hice cargo de sus pantalones, desprendí lo necesario para que pudiera acceder a mí y darle un final a nuestra despedida, que duró lo mismo que su excitación repentina y lo mismo que yo pude retenerlo antes de rendirme a mi sofocante orgasmo.

¿Acto siguiente? Él partió derechito con una sonrisa en la cara y yo me quedé saludándolo como medio idiota, para después arreglarme un poco la camisa y meterme adentro inmediatamente, a lo que seguida marché para la habitación y cambié obviamente las sábanas sucias.

Justo ahí me acordé de mi estado actual, me metí a la cama para cumplir con el recomendado reposo y me hice medio la dormida, cuando escuché que llegaste a **"nuestro hogar" **y tiraste las llaves contra una mesita que sacudió hasta la última de mis entrañas.

**QUE ME SACUDIÓ, EL ALMA.**

**-Maka-dijiste, al entrar-No te hagas la dormida, que no soy boludo-**

**-Espero que mejores, ¿sabes?-ataqué, enseguida-Para cuando nazca tu hijo, digo-**

**-Tú también tienes que cambiar, me parece-respondiste, duro-No eres perfecta-**

**-¿Para qué voy a cambiar, si tú vas a hacerte cargo del bebé?-me puse, histérica-Pero vas a tener que, mejorar tu actitud de "papá ogro"-**

**-Como tú digas, querida-me hiciste, burla-Ahora vistete, que tienes cita con el médico-me tiraste, ropa-Y no lleves tu sentido del humor, ¿eh?-me miraste, burlón-Graciosa-**

¡Te tendría que haber puteado, carajo! ¡Te tendría que haber matado a golpes, maldición!

Pero como siempre te las arreglabas para hacerme sentir mal, decidí dejar pasar nuestro momento de violencia y hasta me comí la rabia que me daba verte la cara, que total algún día te iba a cobrar todo lo que me estabas haciendo y todo lo que me habías hecho antes.

Por eso me vestí con la ropa esa maltrecha que me habías dejado, tuve que desvestirme enfrente tuyo casi sin sentir nada y me puse encima los trapos malditos esos, unos pantalones que siquiera parecían de mujer y una camisa ancha como para una señora mayor.

Eso era exactamente lo que habías salido a buscar, la ropa adecuada para la madre de tu hijo y para la que querías llamar **"tu señora"**, a la que condenaste a vivir con veinte años más y con un humor que dejaría temblando hasta al más valiente.

Así todo esto contigo empezó a ser una contradicción, porque querías que me portara bien contigo pero ni loco ibas a pedir mi mano, porque querías que te hiciera de **"esposa fiel"** pero ni de chiste me ibas a llevar al altar.

Entonces, sólo porque te tuviera un poquito de miedo... ¿te tenía que hacer caso? ¿Te tenía que hacer caso y portarme como **"la santa"** que no era?

Lamentablemente no quedaba bien conmigo ese tipo de bondad, porque desgraciadamente me habías convertido en una mujer jodida y en una chica rencorosa, que por fin sabía claramente el tipo de basura que eras y la mierda de hombre que ni alcanzabas a ser.

Sin embargo no habías logrado contagiarme tu conducta violenta, por lo que pudimos salir de la casa sin habernos golpeado antes y fuimos caminando al hospital casi sin cruzar palabra, a lo que llevé conmigo una cara de pocos amigos y tú sólo te rebajaste a hacerle caso a tu ceño fruncido.

Fue como si toda la atención que me habías prestado días atrás, se hubiera esfumado apenas salimos de esas cuatro paredes y a la par de tus pasos malgastados, que hicieron que mi odio se potenciara en un santiamén y que a mí me dieran ganas de matarte con tal que me dejaras vivir en paz.

Pero, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta o tal vez quejarme...

Ya estaba de vuelta en la camilla maltrecha del condenado hospital, donde tuve que hacerme una especie de estudio bastante complicado y que me hizo regresar al lugar como a la semana, para recibir los resultados del estudio que nos pondría a ti y a mí en una situación bastante complicada.

Porque yo aparte le había dejado a **"la doctora"** lo que él me había pedido, me las había arreglado para conseguir una muestra de pelo de cada uno y se las había llevado a la **"supuesta señora" **para únicamente poder sacarme la duda, por lo que le pedí a ella muchísima discreción y que esto fuera el secreto que quería mantener con mi **"futuro esposo"**.

Entonces regresé exactamente el día en que ella me dijo, me quedé sentada en su oficina en lo que ella anduvo dando vueltas y volvió con una pila desbordada de papeles en las manos, de donde sacó una carpeta bastante chata y ligeramente vacía.

**UNA CARPETA QUE, TENÍA MI NOMBRE.**

**-Maka Albarn-dijo, casi con dificultad-¿Es así?-**

**-Sí...-asistí, cortés-¿Eso es lo mío?-**

**-Que suerte que está aquí-respondió, ignorando mi pregunta-Tenía miedo de que se me hubiera traspapelado-dijo, descuidada-Ya sabes, con tanto trabajo...-**

**-Claro...-dije, no muy contenta-Entiendo...-**

**-Eres joven, ¿no?-me miró, entre los papeles-Dieciocho años, si no me equivoco-**

**-Sí...-contesté, bajito-Desde hace poco, en realidad...-**

**-Entonces, Maka...-me vio, fijo-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tomaste esta decisión?-**

**-Yo no quería llegar a esto...-le conté, con vergüenza-Sólo pasó, nada más...-**

**-Porque te descuidaste, ¿no?-achicó, los ojos**

**-Sí...-respondí, segura-Porque me descuidé...-**

**-Bueno, en ese caso...-me sonrió, instantánea-Puedes estar tranquila, que tu bebé está bien-me entregó, el estudio-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, al cuidarlo tan bien-**

**-Sí, gracias...-me avergoncé, mentirosa-Pero, en realidad, quiero saber de lo otro...-cambié, mi voz-Ya sabe, lo de...-**

**-Sí, tengo los resultados de eso, también-buscó, en la carpeta-¿Los quieres ver?-**

**-Preferiría no llevarlos a casa...-me negué, tímida-Por mi novio, digo...-aclaré, víctima-¿Le molestaría decírmelo?-**

**-Bueno, veamos...-se puso, los anteojos-Me trajiste dos muestras, ¿cierto?-recordó, de a poco-Una de Soul y otra de Black Star, creo que me dijiste-**

**-Me tiene malas noticias, ¿cierto?-apreté, los puños-Digo, como no quiere decírmelo directamente...-**

**-Eso depende de lo que tú quieras-me hizo, la cabeza-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres escuchar?-**

**-Que no estoy embarazada-dije, mala-Eso quiero escuchar-**

**-Bueno, lamento decirte que vas a tener un bebé-me siguió, el juego-Y ese bebé es del chico, al que llamaste Black Star-**

**-¿Black Star?-casi, ni soné sorprendida**

**-Seguramente ya lo sabías, pero no quisiste aceptarlo-reconoció, mi falso estado de sorpresa-Porque eso te va a traer problemas, ¿cierto?-**

**-Sí...-asistí, por lo bajo-Muchos, en realidad...-**

**-Bueno, creo que sabrás cómo solucionarlo-dijo, con confianza-Ya eres adulta, después de todo-se dejó guiar, por mi edad-Y estoy segura de que sabes que hay algo más importante, ¿no?-**

**-¿Hmm?-arquee, las cejas-¿El qué?-**

**-Tu hijo-aclaró, con compasión-Y ese hijo, lo hayas deseado o no, necesita un padre-**


	7. Chapter 7

**+STAGE 07: IMPORTANTE+**

¿Qué esperabas, querido? Esa estupidez que me dijo, me dejó pensando como una tarada, la verdad.

Malgasté el tiempo deliberando semejante estupidez, como la remota idea de que yo fuera a hacerme cargo del bebé y como si yo fuera alguna vez a vivir lejos de ti, como si tú tal vez fueras a dejarme en paz y como si fueras a decirle **"adiós"** a nuestra malgastada relación.

Pero quizás fue por eso mismo que lo hice, tal vez por eso consideré la dichosa sugerencia y me alejé un poco de mi situación actual, en la que tú me tenías atada a tu vida y en la que tú me habías puesto un bebé en el vientre.

¿Por qué? Y bueno... porque te encantaba cargarme la vida, por supuesto.

Nunca pudiste vivir con algo como lo que yo te hice, nunca pudiste soportar que yo pisoteara tu confianza y que hiriera los sentimientos que, **"supuestamente"** me habías entregado única y exclusivamente a mí.

Por eso decidiste vengarte de mi actitud de tipa jodida, por eso me volviste a buscar con la cola entre las patas y hasta actuaste como si realmente estuvieras arrepentido, para rogarme que te diera otra oportunidad y que esta vez ni se te iba a ocurrir estropearlo.

Increíblemente habías logrado tu propósito sin que yo me diera cuenta, me mentiste de tal manera que me dejaste ciega y así te las arreglaste para poder retenerme a tu lado, con lo mismo que yo también pensé usar y lo mismo que se me cruzó por la cabeza para no quedarme sola.

**EL BEBÉ.**

Los dos le habíamos dado el mismo uso a la criatura, lo habíamos buscado sólo para molestarnos un poco más y para que ambos obtuviéramos lo que nos merecíamos, por haber buscado tú conmigo y yo contigo lo que no podíamos darnos.

Tuvimos nosotros dos exactamente la misma mentalidad, pusimos a alguien más en el medio de nuestra conflictiva relación y lo usamos para estrechar un poco más nuestros lazos, que obviamente ahora ni queríamos mantener y que únicamente queríamos romper en pedazos.

Porque nosotros dos pasamos a querer cosas distintas, tú te dejaste influenciar por **"tu lindo hijito" **y yo tenía de vuelta al hombre que amaba gracias al bebé, por lo que no podía permitirme seguir jugando contigo y arriesgarme a perderlo una vez más.

Porque tenía que hacer que entendieras a cualquier precio, tenía que hacer que lo nuestro terminara de una vez por todas y que yo no volviera a verte en lo que me quedaba de vida, sólo para asegurarme que podía tener algo más que esto y que él podía ofrecerme algo mucho mejor que tú.

Por más estúpido o hasta idiota que te pareciera, tenía que volver a apostar a mi amor por él y tenía que renunciar a lo poco que tú me ofrecías, porque necesitaba liberarme de tu constante veneno y de **"tu amor"** tóxico.

Porque yo necesitaba perder la costumbre lo más rápido posible, quería olvidarme de los malos tratos que nos devolvimos mutuamente y de las veces en que tú levantaste la voz a la par mía, en un lugar que nos puso a repetir la famosa rutina todos los días y que sólo concentró salvajemente el odio que se colaba por las paredes.

Necesitaba alejarme de ti apenas estuviera lista para hacerlo, porque lamentablemente me hacías más mal que cualquier otra cosa y hasta me hacías sufrir incontable número de veces en el día, porque hacías que mi corazón te rechazara constantemente y que mis ojos te vieran a toda hora con recelo.

**PORQUE YO, YA NO TE AMABA.**

Entonces, con ese dolor incrustado en mi pecho... llegué a casa como a la hora de dejar el hospital, me asomé por la puerta casi esperando tu reacción y me di paso apenas no te vi por ahí, para cerrar la entrada a mis espaldas en silencio y dejé las llaves sobre la mesita con cuidado.

Donde exactamente me habías dejado una estúpida notita, en un pedazo de papel arrancado de páginas antiguas y que hasta se parecía al color de tus mugrosas camisas, en la que me explicabas que habías salido a tomar algo y que obviamente ibas a volver tarde.

Claro que te faltó aclarar que no te esperara despierta, porque estabas en el proceso de sentirte **"macho"** y de hacerme ver que tú eras **"el hombre de la casa"**, que aquí las cosas se hacían como tú decías y que te importaba un carajo si yo tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Obvio que abollé el condenado papel en un santiamén, tiré a la basura ese mensaje tuyo de porquería y le puse fin a tus ganas de estancarte en mi mente, sólo porque te gustaba hacerme la vida imposible y hasta te encantaba saber que podías controlarme incluso sin estar presente.

Pero, lamentablemente te olvidabas de una cosa, querido.

**YO NO ERA BUENA.**

Por eso, decidí desobedecer lo que a duras penas me imponías y volví a sentarme en la sillita, que estaba junto a la mesita del teléfono y que hacia juego con ese mismo tono gastado de madera.

Te costaría entender cómo me costó semejante cosa, cómo automáticamente me paralicé antes de llegar a marcar y cómo volví a sentirme igual de infantil en ese momento, cuando un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero y hasta me dio la impresión que el bebé me pateó.

Cosa que hizo aumentar inmensamente mi miedo, fue como que esa reacción se sumó a mi estado lamentable de cobarde y hasta hizo juego con mis piernas que habían empezado a temblar, a la par de mi respiración atragantada en medio de mi garganta y el sudor nervioso que bajó por todo mi pálido rostro.

Sentí algo parecido a una especie de culpa, como si esta vez estuviera consciente de lo que estaba por hacer y como si ahora supiera que esto no andaba nada bien, que iba a terminar peor si confesaba la verdad y si él llegaba a tomárselo mejor de lo esperado.

Porque no tenía idea de cómo afrontar este tipo de situación, él lo había hecho sonar tan bien antes que simplemente me lo creí y ahora realmente no se sentía nada bien la idea atolondrada esa, porque la clase de vida que yo llevaba no daba para esto y mucho menos para que yo pudiera escapar de ti.

Me aterró pensar el tener que arriesgarme otra vez, tener que decirte a ti que las cosas habían vuelto a salir mal y que de nuevo había elegido intentarlo con él, sólo porque él me vino a plantear una historia muy linda y a mí me gustó cómo sonó cuando me incluyó en su vida.

Pero, a pesar de eso... ¿qué iba a hacer, si no resultaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer, si salía mal? ¿Qué iba a hacer, si me quedaba en la calle con bebé y todo?

Esa era la diferencia que los dos tenían, ahora tú me ofrecías algo completamente seguro y él únicamente prometía sobre su palabra malgastada, cosa que a mí casi me impidió marcar su número y pedirle que viniera a buscarme lo más rápido posible.

¿Por qué casi? Y sí, bueno... te tenía malas noticias, querido.

**YO LO AMABA, MÁS QUE A NADA.**

**-¿Hola?-me atendió, el teléfono**

**-¿Black Star?-pregunté, bajito-Soy yo-**

**-¿Maka?-casi, no me escuchó-¿Estás susurrando?-**

**-¡Sí, estoy susurrando!-dije, levantando apenas la voz-¡Porque no debería estar haciendo esto, claro está!-**

**-Bueno, menos mal que llamas-me cambió, de tema-ESTABA por ir a verte-**

**-¿Ahora?-soné, bastante sorprendida**

**-Ya pasó una semana, ¿no?-analizó, desde su punto de vista-Desde la última vez que nos vimos, DIGO-aclaró, con atención-Y como no TUVE noticias tuyas...-**

**-¿Te ibas a aparecer por aquí, sin avisar?-traté, no gritar-¿Estás loco o qué?-me malhumoré, un poquito-Me comprometes y lo sabes-**

**-No le TENGO miedo-aseguró, confiado-A nada ni a nadie-me aclaró, bien macho-Y mucho menos, a él-**

**-No me importa si le tienes miedo o no-le hablé, con autocontrol-No vas a venir a mi casa a buscar pelea-le señalé, los puntos-¿Entendiste?-**

**-Tranquila, que YO no quiero pelea-se defendió, en un santiamén-Él es el loco, no YO-**

**-Sí, un loco que te quiere ver muerto-agregué, para ensuciarte-Por eso te lo digo-repetí, mi punto-Tengo miedo, ¿entiendes?-**

**-Ya te DIJE que no te va a hacer nada-volvió, para atrás-Te lo JURÉ, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-¡¿Eres idiota?-ahí sí, levanté la voz-¡Tengo miedo por ti!-apreté, el tubo-¡No quiero que te pase nada!-**

**-Y no ME va a pasar nada-dijo, para consolarme-Porque él no va a poder CONMIGO-me habló, un poquito tierno-quédate tranquila, ¿sí?-**

**-¿Me lo prometes?-cambié, la voz-¿Me prometes que no te vas a pelear?-**

**-Bueno, no tan así-dio, su opinión-YO no voy a buscar pelea, si tú no quieres-me juró, bastante leal-Pero si él me busca a MÍ, no ME voy a contener- **

**-En ese caso...-volví, a mi asunto-¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos?-le hablé, seria-Ahora que él no está en casa, digo-**

**-¿Hmm?-sonó, algo sorprendido-¿Para qué?-**

**-Tenemos que hablar-dije, por último-Es importante-**


	8. Chapter 8

**+STAGE 08: MENSAJE+**

¿Qué no estabas de acuerdo conmigo, corazón? Bueno... parecía que, al final, sí me habías enseñado algo.

Me habías insistido tanto que terminé por hacerme cargo, de lo que ahora se criaba dentro de mi vientre y del hombre que me obligó a ser madre, de la situación tan de novela que estábamos viviendo y del futuro que obviamente no íbamos a poder compartir.

Me habías insistido tanto que terminé por entender, el concepto ese que tenías de responsabilidad y los términos que se aplicaban a tu idea de honestidad, con lo que desde un principio no había hecho buenas migas y con lo que obviamente había empezado con el pie izquierdo.

Pero seguramente tenías que estar orgulloso, de saber que nuestra relación me sirvió de algo y que estabas casi a punto de presenciar, cómo iba a convertirme en una mujer adulta y en la futura mamá de tu **"supuesto"** hijo.

Así como también ibas a presenciar esto, cómo me corría apenas un poquito del carril y me iba para el lado que me convenía, ahora que tenía a alguien así de preocupado y así de enamorado de mí.

Por eso lo recibí cuando él se apareció en casa, lo invité a pasar con la cabeza gacha y me quedé pegada al picaporte casi con miedo, a lo que escuché sus insistentes preguntas y sentí como sus manos acariciaron mi rostro.

Fue entonces que simplemente hablé, tartamudee de una manera un tanto incomprensible la primera vez y lo obligué a él a quedarse pegado a mi frente, para que así las gloriosas palabras se desprendieran de mis labios y llegaran a sus oídos como el primer llanto de nuestro bebé.

Siquiera lo sentí respirar apenas le confesé la verdad, sólo apartó las manos de mi cara y volvió a quedarse estático justo como antes, antes cuando él había sido un tipo tremendamente basura y cuando no lo habría puesto nada contento una noticia como esta.

**SI ESTO HUBIERA PASADO ANTES, CLARO.**

Pero él me puso una cara tan de contento que, sólo dejé que sus labios sucumbieran entre los míos y que él se llevara en ese beso aquello que recaía en mi espalda, algo que en algún momento quiso alejarme y hasta separarme de un hombre que ahora me hacía feliz.

Un hombre que me repitió consecutivamente su amor entre besos, que casi lloró por la noticia que esa vez nos volvió a unir y que se rió a la par mía apenas pudimos desprendernos, de la unión esa que nos había hecho quedar tan infantiles y tan inmaduros como los pendemos que éramos.

Y sin embargo mi corazón se inundó de un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad, tanto que quizá me abrasé a él como para no dejarlo ir y dejé que él me recitara al oído los poemas de amor, que ahora había inventado únicamente para mí y para lo que a nosotros dos nos esperaba juntos.

Por eso yo lloré tanto pero tanto que hasta temblé, en el hombro de un hombre que me contuvo como pudo y que me envolvió en sus brazos de una manera prácticamente amorosa, sólo para que mis lágrimas se estamparan en su camisa de galán y para que mis uñas se clavaran en su espalda como pidiéndole urgentemente ayuda.

Sentí algo dentro mío que me destrozó de una manera cruel, sentí como toda mi vida se desmoronó a mis pies casi a la altura de mi vientre y me dejó en un lugar en el que planeaba que no volvieras a recibirme, sólo porque no tenía las agallas de decirte a la cara que yo amaba a otro hombre y que por eso mismo había dejado de quererte naturalmente.

Exactamente por eso decidí hacer lo correcto para nosotros tres, lo dejé marchar a él prometiéndole que hablaría contigo lo antes posible y que así nosotros dos podríamos empezar de nuevo, en un lugar que no supiera de lo que tuvimos que vivir y de lo mucho que yo sufrí por amarlo como lo amaba.

Pero igual el escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, ese sentimiento amenazante se metió hasta en mis venas y se trasladó a mis huesos para dejarme al borde de un ataque, tanto que únicamente me limité a meterme a la cama y esperar que las horas pasaran en medio de tu tan repentina ausencia.

Y pasaron tan lentamente que prácticamente me desesperé, entré a pensar que quizá te habías desviado un poquito del camino de vuelta y habías decidido precipitadamente hacerle una visita a él, al hombre que seguía insistentemente robándote **"el amor de tu mujer"** y que había conseguido que nuestra relación tan amorosa llegara a este punto irremediable de odio.

Cosa con la que en este caso no podría lidiar, tanto que se me escaparon unas pobres lágrimas ante la posibilidad y susurré su nombre de una manera inesperadamente agonizante, al par que apreté la almohada flacucha esa y que mis cabellos cubrieron mi rostro avergonzado.

Tal vez fue por esa actuación que no escuché nada más, que me llevé su recuerdo hasta lo más profundo de mis sueños y ni me enteré si volviste a casa con una borrachera encima o no, por lo que nuestra nueva **"vida de pareja"** siguió adelante de la misma manera y nosotros dos empezamos a convivir en medio de una relación espantosamente incómoda.

Obvio que me costó acostumbrarme al día a día contigo, pero... te tenía que confesar que te observé detenidamente a cada instante, hasta intenté descifrar cada una de tus actitudes y evalué cautelosamente con que frecuencia se repetían tus reacciones violentas, cosa que me dejó prácticamente horrorizada y abandoné el plan de decirte yo sola que estaba esperando un hijo de otro.

Sin embargo no pude volver a comunicarme con él en el paso de una semana, te tuve instalado en la casa cuando te agarraban los ataques de hacerte **"el bueno"** y te tuve ahí dejándote sentir que ibas a ser un **"gran padre"**, para no servirte en bandeja el miedo que tenía y que cada vez me costaba más no temblar frente a ti.

Fue un tiempo sinceramente desesperante el que yo viví, fue como estar encerrada contigo en un lugar que no me dejaba salir ni de casualidad y que me tenía amarrada a ti con tal de que ni me asomara a la calle, sólo porque tenía que lidiar con tu inseguridad planteada en violencia y con tus caprichos de idiota que se disfrazaban de reclamos.

**COMO SI EL ÚNICO, QUE ESTUVIERA PASÁNDOLA MAL, FUERAS TÚ.**

**-¿No tienes que salir hoy?-dije, viéndote tirado en el sofá-Digo, para dejarme un poco en paz-**

**-Últimamente, siento que tengo que vigilarte-me miraste, sarcástico-¿Por qué será?-**

**-Guárdate las estupideces, ¿quieres?-me crucé, de brazos-Si hicieras las cosas bien, no estaríamos pasando por esto-**

**-Sí, ya sé-me viste, divertido-Quieres que te ponga contenta, ¿no?-**

**-Bueno, si lo hicieras...-levanté, las cejas-No tendríamos este problema-te vi, a la cara-¿No te parece?-**

**-Sí, claro-volviste, al televisor-¿Por qué no te haces ver, eh?-me trataste, de loca-Que el problema lo tienes tú, que vives caliente-**

Entonces pasó lo que pasó en uno de nuestros días de convivencia, tuvimos un cruce tan fuerte que nos puso a los dos en contra y que a mí me dejó bajo las sábanas, a la par en que tú saliste de la casa de un portazo y hasta aumentaste mis ganas de llorar por esta situación tan desdichada.

Fue realmente horrible tener que volver a lo mismo contigo, que yo te hiciera el mismo planteo de la otra vez y que tú abandonaras la idea de hacerte el amable conmigo, por lo que llegamos a algo que ensució tu boca tanto como la mía y que puso nuestra relación definitivamente al borde del colapso.

Y yo... sí, yo me sentí altamente estúpida cuando dediqué tiempo a llorar por ti y me apreté contra la almohada de una manera que encontré dolorosa, tanto que quizá sucumbí ante el último insulto que te inventé sólo para ti y me quedé dormida en la primera noche en que **"el fruto de tu semilla"** no me pateó.

Tanto que quizá ni reparé en las horas que pasé en esa cama, tanto que quizá ni me di cuenta que el sol salió tras mi ventana y que los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron hasta tocar mis ojos, que esa vez abrí con más pereza que de costumbre y que me dejaron frente a algo que obviamente me puso de mal humor.

Escuché justo entonces el goteo insistente de la vieja ducha esa, cómo tus pies mojados pisaron por casi todo el baño y cómo la toalla pasó por tus caderas de una manera persistente, en tanto dejaste correr el agua de la canilla del lavamanos y empezaste a tararear una canción que esa vez encontré altamente insoportable.

Justamente eso era lo único que me faltaba, que quisieras hacer de cuenta que aquí no había pasado nada y que nosotros dos no habíamos tenido un enfrentamiento la noche pasada, que casi te dejó a ti patitas en la calle y a mí al cargo de la crianza de una criatura.

Sin embargo preferí igual ahorrarme los detalles al respecto, que total en algún momento iba a poder sacarte de encima mío y únicamente ibas a ser un mal recuerdo para mí, el peor error que cometí en toda mi vida y el mismo del que alguna vez estuve orgullosa.

Pero quizá ese momento llegó tan rápido que, tal vez se me perdieron un par de palabras tras la puerta y no alcancé a ver claramente tu reacción, ante un mensaje en el teléfono que ahora te pondría a prueba y que me dejaría a mí otra vez en el medio de todo esto.

**UN MENSAJE, DE ÉL.**

_**-Ah, Maka, soy YO. Escucha, ESTOY preocupado. Ya pasó una semana y no SÉ nada de ti ni del bebé. Apenas puedas, LLÁMAME, ¿de acuerdo? Te AMO- **_


	9. Chapter 9

**+STAGE 09: IRA+**

¿Inesperado? Sí, pero pasó.

Fue la voz de él la que salió cuando presionaste el botón, fue él el que llamó para preguntar por mí y fue él el que dijo las palabras que tú no podías, fue él el que se había atrevido a visitarme en tu ausencia y fue él el que se animó a preguntar por tu hijo como si tuviera derecho.

Cosa que tú obviamente no pudiste soportar ni por casualidad, por eso te quedaste mirando la máquina esa con más odio que de costumbre y escuchaste el mensaje de él como unas diez más aparte de la primera, hasta el punto en que tus pupilas se dilataron dejándote prácticamente en blanco y tus dientes se asomaron por tu boca como queriendo arrancarte la piel.

Quizá fue para torturarte o algo parecido, pero... realmente a mí la situación me dio miedo, encontrarme cara a cara con tu odio esparcido por toda la habitación y con la ira que claramente se dejaba ver en tu rostro ahora blanco, a lo que volvía a resonar entre nosotros la voz de él como macabramente y el ruido del botón cada vez que presionabas hasta romperte las uñas.

Tragué saliva apenas se cruzaron por mi cabeza las consecuencias de algo como esto, pude verte claramente en medio de una pelea al estilo callejera y con los nudillos apretados manchados de sangre fresca, a la par en que él había dejado de retorcerse de dolor y simplemente yacía tirado en el suelo como el cadáver de una víctima.

E imaginarme a mí en medio de una situación de ese estilo... sinceramente fue lo peor que me pudiera haber pasado, verme arrodillada frente a él temblando de miedo y así cargarlo en mis brazos como queriendo irme con él, para después estrecharlo contra mi pecho de una manera hiriente y dejar que mis lágrimas mojaran su rostro ahora pálido.

A raíz de tu actitud frente al teléfono, mi mente estaba jugándome una mala pasada de la peor manera y así me tenía temiendo tras de la puerta de la habitación, a ver cuál llegaría a ser tu reacción obviamente violenta y si yo tendría que inclinarme inevitablemente en defensa de él.

Pasaron entonces como unos diez minutos más hasta que te moviste, dejaste andando por última vez su voz en ese oportuno mensaje y así te inclinaste para agarrar insensatamente las llaves, a la par en que fuiste poniéndote tu sucia chaqueta en tanto caminabas y entonces dejaste la casa de un puertazo que a mí me sacudió el alma.

Sin embargo esa reacción de tu parte no me dio ningún tipo de seguridad, salir así de la casa como si estuvieras siendo arrastrado por la ira y dejar que fluyera por la puerta la rabia que te desbordaba por dentro, porque todo este tiempo te habías portado como un idiota prácticamente ciego y ahora estabas frente a una situación que obviamente se te había escapado de las manos.

Lo tenías a él ocupando el lugar que supuestamente era tuyo ahora, lo tenías a él haciéndole visitas clandestinas a la que futuramente sería tu mujer y lo tenías a él al pendiente del hijo que supuestamente creías tuyo, lo tenías a él metiéndose con la familia que de alguna manera intentabas cuidar y lo tenías a él haciendo lo que tú por renegado te negabas a hacer.

Todo así en conjunto fue demasiado para ti, que volviera a repetirse la misma hormonal historia entre nosotros tres y que encima tú volvieras a quedar en el medio, de una manera que ahora te hacía ver sinceramente estúpido y que estaba castigándote otra vez por no aprender de tus errores.

Pero yo no podía dejarte cometer ninguna locura con ese semblante violento, no podía dejar que anduvieras por la calle haciéndote el loco y andar persiguiéndolo a él por toda la ciudad como un cazador, sólo porque habías salido únicamente para darle muerte segura y para que él no volviera a hacerte quedar como un boludo nunca más en tu vida.

**AÚN SABIENDO QUE, YO TENÍA LA CULPA.**

Por eso salí tras de ti sin ponerme a pensar en lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, salí tras de ti sin evaluar las posibilidades de que proyectaras esa violencia hacia mí y que fuera yo la que terminara azotada por tus golpes de animal, para que entonces fuera él el que me sostuviera hirientemente en sus brazos y que fuera él el que llorara amargamente sobre mi apagado rostro.

Únicamente me concentré en seguirte como alguna especie de espía, fui moviéndome tras los árboles a medida en que recorriste las húmedas calles y así te perseguí por los lugares más despoblados de la gran ciudad, olvidándome quizá de las excusas que tendría que preparar para lo siguiente y para el momento en que por fin pudiera alcanzarte luego de horas de persecución.

Entonces me guiaste a un lugar prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad, parecía quizá una fábrica abandonada del tamaño de una mansión de ricos y prácticamente ocupaba más de la mitad del descampado de esa ocasión, que sólo lo tenía de accesorio a él en aquella especie de balcón y que estaba unido a las escaleras oxidadas que parecían a punto de romperse.

Seguramente este era el lugar donde él venía a pensar, por la manera en que miraba despreocupadamente hacia el cielo hoy gris y por la manera en que yacía tirado ahí con los brazos tras la cabeza, achicando los ojos si estrellaba una gotita contra su cara y frunciendo el ceño ante el primero de tus pasos que crujió entre los tambaleantes escalones.

**QUE QUISIERON DERRUMBAR, EL FUTURO DE ÉL Y YO.**

** -Tienes buena memoria, todavía-te habló, medio cómico-¿Cómo sabías que ESTABA aquí?-**

**-No sé-dijiste, de mala gana-Adiviné-**

**-¿Hmm?-te vio, de reojo**

**-Después de todo...-contaste, algo tranquilo-Si no estás aquí, estás cojiendote a Maka-soltaste y él, se puso en alerta-Y como Maka está en la casa...-moviste, las manos-Bueno, supuse que estarías aquí-**

**-¿Viniste a PELEARME?-se puso, de pie-No ME voy a contener, ¿eh?-**

**-Me estoy controlando, ¿entiendes?-le hablaste, calmado-De lo contrario, ya estaría moliéndote a golpes-**

**-Ah, bueno-se sacudió, los pantalones-No es que a MÍ me falten ganas, ¿eh?-atacó, también-Te DARÍA una golpiza ahora mismo, imbécil-y así, te le viniste encima**

**-¡Escúchame una cosa, tú!-le tomaste, por la remera-¡Vas a cerrar la boca, si no quieres que te mate!-apretaste, peligroso-¡Y te vas a ir de aquí y no vas a volver nunca más!-achicaste, los ojos-¡No vas a seguir metiéndote con lo mío, hijo de...!-**

**-¡¿Lo tuyo?-te buscó, roña-¡¿Qué carajo es tuyo?-te jugó, de vivo-¡¿Maka?-se burló, sonriendo-¡Ni tú te la crees, imbécil!-y así, te escupió un ojo**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-lo sacudiste, bastante-¡Vas a tener que borrarte esa sonrisa de mierda de la cara!-dijiste, malvado-¡Porque te gané, Black Star!-le fanfarroneaste, obvio-¡Ella está conmigo, no contigo!-**

**-¡Está contigo porque te tiene miedo!-remató, seguro-¡Loco de mierda!-**

**-¡¿Y tú qué mierda sabes, eh?-le agarraste, con fuerza-¡¿Por qué no te fijas que tú también tienes algo de loco?-intentaste, hacerle la cabeza-¡Si no, Maka estaría contigo, ¿no?-**

**-¡No está CONMIGO porque te tiene miedo!-te gritó, repetidamente-¡A ver si te entra en la cabeza, chiflado!-**

**-¡Chiflado un carajo!-tiraste, como para arrancar-¡Tú y tu estúpida calentura no me van joder más la vida!-casi, lo estrangulaste-¡Y lo mismo va para Maka, si no deja de estar en celo!-y ahí, él reaccionó**

**-¡No la metas a ella!-te tomó, de la camisa-¡Esto es entre tú y YO!-me defendió, como un caballero-¡Pero, si te atreves a tocarla, te JURO que...!-**

**-¡¿Me vas a matar?-le hiciste, burla-¡¿Tú y cuántos más, Romeo?-**

**-¡YO mismo voy a encargarme de ti!-te tiró, con rabia-¡Hasta enterrarte bajo tierra!-cambió, su semblante-¡¿Entendiste, loquito?-**

**-¡No te tengo miedo, cagón!-lo amenazaste, con los dientes-¡Te vas a hacer en los pantalones, antes de intentar matarme!-**

**-¿¡Ah, sí?-te dio, pelea-¡PONME a prueba, mierda!-**

Reaccioné al primer par de golpes que ambos intercambiaron, apenas los puños empezaron a volar en la disputa que se había armado arriba y apenas él escupió un poquito de sangre desde el estomágo, donde le había quedado estacado el golpe que le habías plantado y que entonces remató con un ataque para desarmar tu mentón.

Pero no pude permitir que esta actitud machista llegara a mayores, salí corriendo de mi escondite hasta el lugar en que se manifestaban violencia y así hice lo posible para detenerlos entre los gritos de mi llanto, a la par en que seguían atacandose como si fueran dos bestias hambrientas y como si estuvieran luchando por un pedazo de carne joven pero viejo.

Ahí tú lo echaste para atrás empujandole el torso medio desnudo, que a él le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos y sacarte los dientes como para despedazarse la piel, cosa que yo idiotamente aproveché como una oportunidad y me prendí de su brazo rogandole insistentemente que se detuviera.

Sin embargo sus instintos asesinos reemplazaron a su semblante amoroso, por eso inconsientemente me empujó como para que me desprendiera de él y fue su brazo potente el que me apartó con violencia inhumana, para que así mis pies resbalaran entre el piso a punto de romperse y me encontrara rodando por las escaleras hasta el punto en que se dislocara mi espalda.

Que esa vez me detuvo contra unas barras de metal oxidado, que se mezclaron con el dolor que se salía por mis poros y con aquello que se escurría entre mis piernas asquerosamente, lo mismo que manchó cada centímetro de mi piel ahora sucia y que parecía de un rojo que nunca antes en mi vida había visto.

**UN ROJO IRA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**+STAGE 010: CULPABLES+**

En algún otro momento, algo como lo que pasó en esa ocasión, me hubiera venido perfecto.

¿Pero justo ahora? ¿Justo ahora que él estaba dispuesto a formar una familia conmigo?

Parecía como casi apropósito el enfrentamiento que te habías armado con él, habías venido a buscarle pelea de la rabia que tenías y encima te vino bárbaro que yo te hubiera seguido por toda la ciudad, cosa que aprovechaste para dejarle los puntos en claro a él y de paso por fin aclararme las ideas a mí.

Pero no tuviste mejor idea que provocarlo con pavadas de ese estilo, le buscaste roña hasta que lograste sacarlo de sus casillas y así pasaste a intercambiar con él una cadena de golpes, que a mí también me pusieron en el medio de una manera hiriente y así terminó él por perder el control contra mi cuerpo chiquito de embarazada.

Fue la fuerza tremenda de su brazo la que inconsientemente me empujó, por la que inesperadamente salí despedida escaleras abajo y por la que mi espalda chocó fuertemente contra esos barotes, que obviamente me sacaron unos cuantos huesos de lugar y que me dejaron a mí desangrandome entre mis piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Alcancé entonces a palparme suavemente la entrepierna, sentí ese contacto frío mezclandose entre mis dedos y así se perdió entre mis ojos el rojo vivo estampado en mis palmas, por lo que prácticamente temblé de horror frente a las miradas ciegas y ante la culpa que claramente podía sentir anidando dentro de él.

Fue entonces que le devolví a él una mirada desesperada, mis ojos lo vieron a él en medio del dolor que inexplicablemente había empezado a sentir y así las lágrimas brotaron de mí como las de una nena chiquita, cosa que a él amenazó con dejarlo largamente en seco y a no mover un solo pelo así el mundo se viniera abajo.

De esa manera fuiste tú el que se largó primero, bajaste las escaleras como llevandote los escalones por delante y corriste hacia mí en lo que te restó una milesima de segundo, para así ayudarme lentamente a incorporarme y sostenerme entre tus brazos que ahora parecían los de un chiquito asustado.

Sin embargo no le dediqué atención a tu comportamiento repentinamente humano, tenía los ojos exclusivamente puestos en el hombre parado al borde de la escalera y que pareció reaccionar apenas desvió la mirada hacia mis piernas, donde se encontró con la prueba contundente del accidente del que fui víctima y de las consecuencias que ahora teníamos a raíz de su fuerza inhumana.

Quizá encontrarse cara a cara con el rojo de la perdida o verme en un estado que desgraciadamente había provocado él, lo ayudó a poder abandonar el lugar establecido en la cima y reunirse conmigo con cuidado ignorando tu presencia en ese momento, para ubicarse a pocos metros de mis pies chiquitos que ahora parecían quebrados y tragar dificultosamente saliva antes de preguntarme lo que estaba aterrado de oír.

**LO QUE HABÍA PASADO, CON EL BEBÉ.**

**-M-Maka...-balbuceó, con miedo-Eso...-**

**-Es sangre...-completé, temblando-El bebé...-susurré, entre horror-¡El bebé...!-y así, me llevé las manos a la cara**

**-¡¿Que haces ahí parado?-le gritaste, sacado-¡Ve a llamar una ambulancia, inútil!-**

**-¡Quitate de ahí!-te tiró de la camisa, para sacarte de ahí-¡Llamala tú, que YO me quedo con ella!-**

**-¡Es mi hijo, mierda!-lo agarraste, de la remera-¡Y ella es mi mujer!-le escupiste, prácticamente-¡Tú eres el que sobra!-**

**-¡Tú viniste hasta aquí a BUSCARME pelea!-también, te sacudió de la ropa-¡Es tu culpa que haya pasado esto!-**

**-¡¿Qué?-apretaste, con fuerza-¡Tú la empujaste, maniático!-**

**-¿¡ME estás echando la culpa?-amenazó, con estrangularte-¡No lo HICE a propósito, idiota!-**

**-¡Sí que lo hiciste a propósito!-le recriminaste, entre violento-¡Porque nos quieres separar, a Maka y a mí!-defendiste, nuestra relación-¡Psicopata de mierda!-**

**-¿¡Qué...?-te agarró, como para matarte-¡Te voy a...!-y casi, alcanzó a preparar el puño**

**-¡Basta los dos!-grité, viendoles entre furia y dolor-¡Paren de pelear de una puta vez!-**

**-¡Él empezó!-te excusaste, como una nenita-¡Es su culpa!-le apuntaste, con el dedo-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que nos hizo?-**

**-¿¡A nosotros?-estallé, entre lágrimas-¿¡Qué fue exactamente lo que nos hizo, Soul?-repetí, con dolor-¿¡Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos?-**

**-¿Maka?-te quedaste, entre turbado**

**-Llevenme al hospital-bajé la cabeza, para susurrar-No importa cómo-casi, me mordí los labios-Sólo llevenme, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Sí, vamos-se te adelantó, él-YO te llevo-**

¿Qué cómo hizo para levantarme del piso, llevarme hasta abajo y encima conseguir una ambulancia? Bueno... ni idea, la verdad.

Perdí el conocimiento en el momento justo en que tuve contacto con el césped, de tal manera que escuché ligeramente las veces consecutivas en que él me llamó por mi nombre y así me confundí su desesperada voz con la sirena histérica de la ambulancia, que nos puso a los tres en una situación bastante incómoda y algo alarmante para ti que te la dabas de **"futuro papá"**.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba de vuelta en el hospital, en la misma habitación blanca donde me habías dado la gloriosa noticia y en la misma cama maltrecha que ahora se mantenía inclinada, quizá gracias a los moretones que estaban plantados en mi espalda y por lo débil que me encontraba para poder girarme sobre mímisma.

Sin embargo tuve la misma sensación de la vez pasada, este lugar sinceramente me hacía sentir como una enferma de verdad y hasta me desesperaba que hubiera blanco por todos lados, como si me remarcara que yo ya estaba mal de la cabeza y que obviamente el próximo paso iba a ser internarme en el loquero.

Igual el sol de esa mañana se las arregló para filtrarse por la ventana, traspasó las finas cortinas obviamente blancas para poder alcanzarme y así los suaves rayos pegaron contra mi cara reclamandome el despertar, por lo que con lentitud abrí los ojos considerablemente pesados y palpé inconsientemente entre mis labios un gusto tan seco como amargo.

Tenía la boca seca de una manera que hasta me daban arcadas y sentía la garganta que me raspaba cada vez que intentaba respirar, lo que me llevó a concentrarme en el sonido que escapaba de aquella máquina que controlaba mis latidos y en el ruidito de una lapicera ligeramente liviana sobre un papel tan fino que parecía transparente, por lo que apenas giré la cabeza para encontrarme con la misma doctora del anterior análisis y con la misma que ahora anotaba ahí mi evolución como si fuera algún documento secreto.

**-Mi bebé...-alcanzé, a decir-¿Cómo está mi bebé?-**

**-Descansa-me vio, con media sonrisa-Hablaremos después-y así, nada más salió de la habitación**

¿Qué? Esta tipa era malisima para mentir, sinceramente.

Me había puesto esa cara medio afligida como si me tuviera lástima, me había mirado con esa cara de que obviamente algo había salido mal y de que sería un gran impacto decirmelo así sin anestecia, que no fuera cosa que me diera un ataque aquí mismo y terminara encima con el principio de un paro en mi historia clínica.

Por lo que no tuve más remedio que seguirla con tal de enterarme la verdad, me incorporé en la cama tragandome los gritos que amenazaban con escaparse de mi boca y apoyé los pies con sigilo sobre el piso ahora tremendamente frío, a lo que caminé lenta pero dolorosamente hasta la puerta y apoyé el oído suavemente a ver si podía escucharla murmurar algo.

Obvio que no tuve suerte ni por casualidad, siquiera la escuché respirar en medio del genterio de afuera y únicamente se hizo presente el golpecito del lapicero contra el anotador, lo que me puso sinceramente de los nervios y así cambié mi punto estrategico para poder captarla visualmente.

Me ubique para poder mirar por la cerradura ahora algo oxidada, de una manera tan irreal que te distinguí dando vueltas frente a la habitación y a él sentado en una sillita con los puños fuertemente apretados, mientras recargaba la cabeza contra sus manos ahora unidas y dejaba huir unas lágrimas desdichadas en silencio para tapar su vergüenza.

Y a mí así me dolió el corazón ante semejante situación, me dolió profundamente verlo en ese estado de sufrimiento frente a mis ojos y que él estuviera llorando por mí en medio de un montón de gente sin miedo a mostrarse débil, con tal que las lágrimas de sus ojos antes insensibles trajeran consigo algo de compasión y el perdón de un amor que ahora nos tenía a los dos como culpables.

**-¿Son ustedes dos?-dijo, al verlos, al fin-Los que vienen con Maka Albarn-**

**-Sí-se acercó, él-¿Cómo está?-**

**-Muevete, ¿quieres?-le empujaste, del hombro-¿Cómo está?-**

**-Tranquilos, que está fuera de peligro-respondió, la mujer-El daño mayor no lo sufrió ella, después de todo-habló, con términos-Pero necesita quedarse al menos dos días más-chequeó, sus anotaciones-No se recuperará fácil de esos golpes-se acomodó, los anteojos-Por eso, necesito que me digan exactamente qué fue lo que pasó-**

**-Él la tiró por las escaleras, si eso es lo que quiere saber-respondiste, con seriedad-Ahora, digame cómo está mi hijo-**

**-YO no la tiré...-refutó, él, con dolor-Fue un accidente...-**

**-Accidente o no, el daño ya está hecho-le habló ella, a él-Deberías estar agradecido de que ella tuvo suerte, esta vez-seguió, culpandolo-Caerse por las escaleras, no es ninguna tontería-remarcó, con enfasis-Y mucho menos, para una mujer embarazada-**

**-De Maka, yo me encargo después-sonaste, bastante insensible-¿Podría decirme ya cómo está mi hijo?-**

**-Lo siento mucho-bajó la mirada, la mujer-Perdió el bebé-**


End file.
